fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xenomic
Otherarrow (talk) 09:44, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Heads up The Trading Card game only went up to Thracia 776, but the last sets were for the Akaneia games. Anything from the GBA era onwards is fanart.--Otherarrow (talk) 12:54, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :I finished Series 3. Sorry.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:46, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Names When working on the TCG pages (and any page in general), at least attempt to use the same names the wiki is using. The names you've been using aren't even the names printed in English letters on the cards themselves (so it looks bad both ways). Seriously.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:24, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I apologize. I'm kinda just noting down the names right now before I go and touch up anything. ^^; Xenomic (talk) 00:17, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Request Can you please get the enemy sprites for the GBA games? We need them for boss pages, but we do not have the red enemy sprites uploaded. Since you uploaded Myrrh's map sprite, can you upload enemy sprites as well?--Thenewguy34(Other) 11:38, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the advice about the images, I'll try to keep that in mind in the future!--Fargo294 (talk) 23:45, January 25, 2014 (UTC) FE13 Children Max Stat Modifiers Table Finally got around to your request you left on my talk page, sorry about that. I left my response there.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 07:51, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Templates Your work on improving our templates has cleared a bit of a roadblock I was encountering with my own project and jumpstarted my continued efforts. It has also raised a slight concern. I believe that all character stat templates should be uniform. I really like that you color code them by game based on the color scheme used in the corresponding game's nav template, that's a really nice idea and is great. But I think we should have the starting class (and class icon, if available) on the same line as the basic stats. Any concern that would exist concerning running out of horizontal space is more than fixed by you putting skills, weapon levels, and starting items on a separate line, which is really brilliant. Not sure why we didn't have that going on right off the bat, honestly. What are your thoughts on this? I've had a relatively sizeable part in the making of templates on here in the past, so this is also a good opportunity to discuss such matters.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 21:45, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :Aye, I put the class/image at the top for the FE4 children page due to how long it would've been. It's to avoid having them being squished too much together. Although, it's all up in the air whether or not we'll be using the tabs/template as I have in the Test template, or if we'll be using tables like on the FE13 Children pages (take Nah's Max Stat Modifiers section for instance). It's a toss up here between those two...either which way, it'll be enough to unclog the FE4 Children pages so...just have to decide table vs tabs. Table is easier to compare with say...Max Stat Modifiers and such, though with the FE4 Children, tabs might be easier? I'm not sure. I'll let you and the others decide on that (you can find the thread over on Serenes Forest as well, tis where I've been getting most of the feedback from for what to do on the wiki). :In the end though, it comes down to case-by-case. Some templates may look better than others for specific situations (as in right now with the FE13 Children template vs FE4 Children template). I do agree with keeping things uniformed though. Speaking of which, here's one question: How to handle how each page looks with the starting stats (i.e. Tiki's FE1, FE3, FE11, FE12 base stats)? Obviously, we want them to be in separate sections, but as they're not uniformed with the current FE13 template... Xenomic (talk) 22:07, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I fucked up. I couldn't tell the Falcon Knight from the Dark Flier from the Pegasus Knight and ended up with them at the wrong names and now all of them are Falcon Knights and I fucked up help.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:08, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :It was actually Pegasus Knight. Oh god I feel like shit.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:21, February 12, 2014 (UTC) New FE4 Template For the last two columns of the second row, it should be "Leadership", and then "Gold". Not sure why they were switched around on the new template, but there was a reason for it. Sorry for not being online to see it in time, I've been busy.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:51, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :There we go, simple switch-aro should fix that! At least nothing else needs moved! I've also started working on the Terrains page itself, so that it's ya know...more informative. I can't do THAT much as I don't understand all of the Terrain data I'm seeing on some games but...it's better than nothing! If you can help, that'd be swell. Or even with adding the templates to other pages, fixing up the FE4 children growths like on Lana's page, etc. Just a lot of work around here needs done. @_@;; Xenomic (talk) 05:56, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much for fixing that. You are doing a great job. I'm trying my best to make time for getting back on here.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 06:08, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Even though there's a lot to do around here, I can't guarantee I'll be around forever on fixing them up mind you lol. I do have a lot of other projects I'd like to get done too (if I stop procrastinating on them and do them. The FE hack is waiting for FEXNA, and my RPG Maker game is just...there. And LPs are come and go anyways so eh!). @_@; Xenomic (talk) 06:11, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Link to Task Board Here is the link you requested: Fire Emblem Wiki:Task Board. It was also listed in a previous convo we had on my talk page. Thanks!--Aivass Remurias (talk) 21:08, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Templates Looked in your Sandbox and the templates look good for the most part. I prefer the item and weapon templates we currently use though, at least for now. I would like us to continue to use the tabber, of course, for anything that needs it. The FE9 and FE10 character templates currently used on pages have Skills and Weapon (types) flip-flopped with each other, just a note for the future. Looks like you saw that and corrected it anyway in your example, so we're good. I'll be busy for a while with life, so I may not be on as much, just for small fixes. Anyway, just checking in. I'm glad things are moving slow, actually.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 21:48, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Finally done with DS games. After a lot of procrastination on my part, I've finally finished the stats for the DS games, to my knowledge. I am ready for the next game! (though, take your time, I'm too lazy to rush you.)--Otherarrow (talk) 01:03, September 25, 2014 (UTC) GBA Templates (Almost) Done I've finished fixing almost every GBA character's templates. The only one left is Gheb, whose template I couldn't fix due to his page being locked. I sent Otherarrow a message about it, but I figured I'd drop you a line as well to let you know I've basically finished. Codefreak5 (talk) 01:36, October 2, 2014 (UTC) : Update: Looks like Otherarrow took care of it for me. So, everything's done now! Codefreak5 (talk) 01:45, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Unexpected Bug Take a look at my most recent edit on Havetti. I used the tabber coding correctly (you can compare with how it's used on Khozen, for example). The problem is that the first tab's everything, but subsequent tabs are fine. I also tried spacing in various places to see what might be causing the problem. It looks like something in the FE9 and possibly the FE10 charstat template is causing it (or something that's not there, but should be). On Khozen, it looks like the charstat template is not causing the same issue. Could you look over your code and see if it resolves the problem on Havetti? I don't want to continue fixing FE9 & FE10 pages with tabs until that's done. Thanks! Coupled with the unexplained oddity seen above of the wikia software refusing to sign my previous post, I was going to chalk it up to a glitch, either in my browser parsing function or an unintended bug of some global Wikia system update. I do use an outdated skin for Wikia, after all. I apologize for any trouble, I made a mistake. As it turns out, Thenewguy34 found the source of the problem that I had overlooked. Geez, it didn't even recognize the spaces I'm putting between these 3 posts. Strange! *shrugs* FE5 Template A user informed me that you updated the FE5 template...without telling me or Codefreak, and leaving it broken and unimplemented on the pages, where it stood for who knows how long since I didn't even know it was ready. Give me a heads up next time, OK? This is embarassing. EDIT: Apparently, you did tell him and he did start...and then just stopped for some reason. Oh. Sorry for the nagging then. Still, a heads up would have been nice. On the topic, are you going to make a TRS stat template? Sorry to ask since I just got done blaming you for something which wasn't your fault. ._.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:22, January 1, 2015 (UTC) New Item Template? I would like to be more involved in the creating and implementing in these projects of yours (updating our templates apparently). The reason I say this is that myself and Thenewguy34 have been very hands on in the past in designing of such templates and the proper sequencing of boxes in those tables, for both consitency across many titles, among other considerations. Since you use Serenesforest.com, an offsite sandbox if you will, that is fine, as I did only recently create an account there for the sole purpose (at the time) of sending error fixes to VincentASM (Aveyn Knight on here). There are some legacy considerations to go over, and I feel the 3 of us at least (by all means there can be more, provided we are more or less on the same page with things) can do a better job at getting these types of projects done. For an example of the kind of things I'm talking about, there's a rather involved chart I posted on my talk page from awhile back. Let me know if you need more clarification, examples, etc. Basically just want to be more involved with what you're doing. Looking forward to collaboration with you. I have been occupied with afk life stuff and the cleaning up of the other stat templates on pages, but I will try and make more time for all these things. Lots of things to juggle. More immediately, I have a great deal of input/feedback I'd like to share with you regarding the "item templates" in your sandbox. Stuff like that. Hope to hear from you soon.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:09, January 3, 2015 (UTC) By the end of this week, I should have earned myself enough time to go over template things. Keeping my fingers crossed. Kind of want to fix all the template stuff that has already been done forst, but planning is a good thing I think.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 15:17, January 7, 2015 (UTC)